


My Reason

by kizkhalifa



Series: Kidge AU [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Romance, Support, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: [Part 6 of the KidgeAU Series.] Everyone has a reason.. a reason to live, a reason to die. Keith has one too. [Kidge AU. Post Season 4/"Pre" Season 5. Support/Romance/Fluff. (Rated M for underage relationship)]





	My Reason

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Who knows what Season 5 is gonna hold for our two, and typically I don't like posting things without some sort of plot (because I'm one of those writers) but seeing as this is one of those AUs in my mind I'll go on with it.. this is what happens after Keith offers attacking the force field with his life and Lotor comes to the Paladins.
> 
> Warnings: Semi-Spoiler warnings for Season 4 (But, honestly, who hasn't watched it yet?), underage romantic relationship. Kidge AU.

**Keith was racing bac** k to the base, Kolivan having already headed there with the Blades of Mamora. Matt and the rebels were close behind as well, he had lost communication with Voltron and figured their hypersonic lions had landed way before them.

He needed to be there before Lotor was, he was coming in fast. He knew he could get hurt but at this point he didn't care. He needed to get there before Lotor and that was all he could think about. That and the fact he had seriously just about ended his life, he could only hope that no one mentioned it to the Paladins - or more specifically  _her_.

He pulled up on the breaks sliding against the ground of the planet the Castle was stationed on and before his engines were completely turned off he was out of the ship running to the entrance. He knew Lotor was already there,  _who else had a ship like that?_

He was rushing in through the door and found Lotor was not only held at gunpoint but everyone in the vicinity was ready for any type of attack he could pose. He saw Kolivan give him a nod he knew was meant for him to join him but his eyes went straight to Katie. Where they stayed. She didn't look at him, instead she was focused on Lotor, her Bayard at the ready.

Keith took in a nervous breath and eased toward Kolivan after a moment, moving silently.

"Ah, there's the fearless." Lotor said when his eyes found Keith, Keith who gave him a look. A look that was pleading, something he couldn't believe he was doing with an enemy and a look that was going completely unnoticed. "He was going to kill himself," he explained when Shiro glanced back at Keith, "must be the Galra blood."

"That explains why you're on the wrong end of a fight," Lance quipped, nudging him with his gun.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" Matt practically screamed grabbing Keith by the hood of his outfit and shoving him as soon as he came running in, "do you have a death wish?"

Keith knew, realistically, there was no going around it but he would have liked to at least say hello to her before this happened. He didn't bother looking at Matt, who was not only pissed and continuing to yell but being held back by one of the other rebels. Keith looked at Katie instead, and he realized as her eyes were trained to Lotor and nothing else someone had already told her.  _Probably Coran._

" **Have any of yo** u seen Kat-" he paused, clearing his throat, "Pidge?"

"She had gone to take a shower," Lance looked up, "you alright, man?"

"Yeah," Keith nodded, shaking his head at the offered food.

Shiro grabbed him by the arm, giving him a hard look when he turned to leave the small group, "she took first duty on watching Lotor." He said quietly and dropped his arm, "we can win without losing each other, Keith," he added after a moment, "there are more important things than absolute victory, every now and then."

Keith pulled away and turned to head down the corridor without another word to any of them. He didn't want to think about that, he didn't want to think he had done the wrong thing, or he was going to have done the wrong thing. Everyone else did already, he didn't need to tear himself down either.

He came to a stop just outside the room, finding Lotor was in a cell completely encased in impenetrable glass and Katie was sat up on the far side of the room. She was changed out of her paladin gear and was looking rather comfortable with Rover 2.0 at her side as she poured over something on her tablet. He could only assume it was more about that meteor finding algorithm she had been working on for Matt.

He pressed the keycode to get into the room, holding her gaze when she looked up at him.

"All cleaned up?" She asked after a moment, looking back down at her tablet and Keith took a timid step into the room. Something told him by the way Lotor glanced over, barely noticeable, that those glass walls weren't soundproof.

"Katie," he spoke quietly and reached out, his hand running over her shoulders.

She lowered her tablet with a sigh, "what?"

"Just look at me," he asked, "please?"

She turned to him, her eyes hard when they met his, "what?"

"I love you, so much." She stared back, silent, "please, say something?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything you want."

Katie let out a long breath, shutting her eyes with it, "it has been a long day." That wasn't what he meant, and they both knew it. She wasn't done, he knew that too. "And I came back here to find out my boyfriend thought the best course of action was to throw himself into a force field and I have to thank the  _enemy_ for saving his life."

Keith swallowed his initial words, his mouth falling open as he sucked in a deep breath. Katie wasn't this type of serious often at all. "I had to do whatever it would take, Katie, you know that." He found himself muttering, "anyone would have."

She tilted her head, staring at him emotionlessly, "I don't think so, Keith."

"You're telling me that thought wouldn't have crossed your mind?"

"I'm sure it would have," she answered with a hard breath, "but I'm saying I might have thought a bit more before rushing into that. I have people here I love that I don't want to leave and you,  _idiot_ , happen to be one of them!"

"Don't do this," he begged, shaking his head, "please, don't. I don't need another person putting this on me."

Katie shoved her fingers through her long auburn hair, and laid her tablet down on the small table she had set up before she got to her feet, "fine, what do you need then?"

He looked back, reaching out for her slowly, every part of her seemed much older than 16 right then. She eyed his hand before feeling it slide over her cheek, his thumb sliding over the prominent bone of her jaw. "You, always," he whispered but she heard him. Katie's eyes fluttered shut and Keith gave her a soft kiss, before resting his forehead against hers, his nose sliding along the left side of her own as if he were nuzzling himself against her face. "I'm so sorry, Katie."

"I know," she answered and slipped her arms around his waist, holding him tightly, "it's okay."

"I'm so sorry," he repeated himself, growing emotional the moment she held him, "we failed, this has to keep going on and all I wanted was to take you away from all of this."

"Hey, hey," she rubbed her hand up his back, her eyes open and flashing across the room to Lotor who was standing up watching the two of them curiously, "everything is okay," she whispered to Keith, "why don't you go take a shower and relax?" She suggested, keeping his back to Lotor when she pulled back to look at him properly. "Get some food, and go on to bed? I'll be in there soon."

"I don't think we're staying tonight," Keith said tiredly, his eyes shut as he sagged hard into Katie's hold. The smaller girl having to adjust her stance to hold him.

"You are staying, Keith, and that's all there is to it." Katie answered him, kissing his earlobe softly, "go do what I said for once in your life and I'll take care of Kolivan, send Shiro to me, huh?"

"Are you mad?"

"Furious," she said honestly, brushing his messy hair back.

Keith frowned, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her, "I'm sor-."

"I love you more than I am mad at you," she interrupted him with a small smile, her eyes softened when they met his. "Now tell me what you're going to do?"

"Tell Shiro to come in here, eat, shower, and get to sleep."

Pidge grinned, leaning towards him with a quick kiss and flushed cheeks, "then why're you still standing here, Blade?"

Keith's smile didn't quite meet his eyes, his fingers brushed over her lips softly, "silly me." He chuckled before making his way to the door, ducking out of the room and down the hallway.

Katie turned to follow him with her eyes and once the door was closed she looked back towards the cell, Lotor was leaning against the cell corner, smirking, "some hero."

"More of one than you'll ever be."

"You're only saying that because you're dating him," Lotor answered dryly, propping his arm against the glass wall and leaning into it, "how mad are you,  _Katie_ , really?"

"Shut up."

"What is it, the fact he's not a Paladin anymore or the fact Voltron wouldn't have gotten the credit if he had done it?"

Katie stalked across the room, stopping right in front of him with a glare, "quit talking."

"Big talk from a small girl." Lotor drawled, rolling his eyes, "though I do suppose you did manage to get big-bad-Keith wrapped around your tiny finger."

"I'm warning you," she glared, her Bayard flashing to her side with a flex, "I don't trust you, Lotor, you're here for something."

"Of course I am, to kill my father." He rolled his eyes, again - clearing a signature move to accompany his 'fuck-all' attitude, and watched her twitch, "you'd have to let me out to fight, and I still think I'd win."

Katie hummed, "I'm pretty skilled."

"Cocky too." He smirked, "want to test it out? Go hit the switch."

"Nice try," she stowed the Bayard, having taken a moment to calm herself. "If you say another thing about him, no one will be able to stop me when we do let you out." She added in an even tone, her eyes dark as she looked at him.

"Pidge." Shiro's voice sounded from the entrance, it was laced with shock and worry that was echoed on his face when she turned to him. "Let's step outside." Katie only paused to pick up her tablet, heading towards the door stopping outside. Once it was closed Shiro looked at her in question, "don't play into his game..."

She frowned, glancing away, "whatever."

Shiro laughed, shaking his head, "you two are a mess."

"Who?"

"You and Keith. You're so..." Shiro frowned, shrugging, "I don't know what exactly, but it's a mess." Katie didn't say anything in response, just rocked back on her heels, "why don't you get some rest?"

"I have to find Kolivan first," She glanced down the hallway, "have you seen him around?"

"What? Why?"

"Keith's gonna stay," she looked up at Shiro, licking her lips nervously, "I'm worried about him, Shiro."

"He'll be okay, Pidge. He's strong and he has you..." Shiro reached out, squeezing her shoulder, "if I've ever seen anyone good at being strong it's the Holts."

Katie grinned, "good, now I gotta go be strong and tell Kolivan I'm keeping my boyfriend for a few days."

"I don't imagine Keith will stay that long... not when they have things to do."

Katie smirked, "we have things to do too," She pocketed the tablet in the slightly oversized jacket, "he'll stay a few days and rest."

Shiro nodded, "go on, I'll talk to Kolivan."

"Well, if he says anything you let me know. I'm not scared of the man."

Shiro had the memory of the first time she met the guy, the way she attacked him and held on. Sliding down the hallway floor, and even the night before last her squaring up to tell him Keith was going to rest then. He didn't figure there was much Pidge feared, in the end, she had always been fearless and brave. Especially with anything that involved protecting Keith. "I think I'll handle him myself, they run a little different than us, Pidge."

"I'm just saying," she waved over her shoulder, heading on down the hallway. She was in the room before Keith was and took a quick moment to semi clean it up. She didn't worry about it often at all, but when her mind was busy she tended to relax once she cleaned.

By the time Keith came in with a towel wrapped around his waist, her room was nearly spotless. She was fighting with the corner of a new set of sheets on her bed when the door opened. Pidge looked over, wrestling the sheet with one hand and the mattress with the other feeling very cartoonish as she met his look, "honey, I cleaned."

"I noticed," he approached and grabbed the bed from her, helping before he let it fall into place. "I didn't know you had a floor, Green."

Katie shook her head, aiming a playful slap at his arm and working her way down the bed to tuck the sheet in. "Well," she said adding the duvet, "I think I'm going to buy a rug. It feels cold in here."

Keith hummed, glancing around the spotless room. All her clothing was gone and he could see from the half opened closet the clean clothes were put away. On top of that her normal litter of empty drink cups that had littered the small wall shelf and desk were all gone too, her desk was semi sorted but full of her notes and gadgets instead of them being laid around the floor.

"You're right," he agreed, sitting on the edge of the desk chair.

"Usually am," she huffed while tossing the pillows up the bed. Keith chuckled, and glanced at his small folded pile of clothes he had left on top of her dresser a few days ago. "What?"

"You're just funny, Green." He got to his feet and walked over to the dresser, grabbing one of the black shirts out of the pile, pulling it on. Then he grabbed a pair of sweatpants glancing over his shoulder finding Pidge staring right at him. "Katie."

"Mmhm?"

"Do you mind?"

"Nope," she crossed her arms, "go on."

"I think this is harassment."

She laughed, stripping her jacket - which was really his, and laying it over the back of her desk chair finally looking away. He took his towel and tucked into the pants quickly, when he turned back around to her he found her plugging her tablet in, glancing down at some notes. He stretched his arms above his head, yawning loudly and easing onto the bed as he watched her, "are you coming to bed too?"

Katie glanced over when he spoke up, seeing him pulling back the covers, "I don't know..." she shrugged, "I kinda wanted to go for a walk around the planet."

"We could do that." He said hurriedly, standing up straight quickly.

"You're tired, Blade."

"Katie..." he felt conflicted he didn't particularly want her walking around a strange planet with all these people he didn't know this late at night but he knew he couldn't stop her. He didn't have a right to tell her no.  _I'm sure she wants some space to think..._  he told himself,  _I did act irrationally today and she is upset._

She was waiting, not sure if the two of them were about to have a fight. She didn't know what to expect. She couldn't remember being this mad at him, ever, even before. When they first met, she couldn't remember a time she was this mad at him, this hurt.

"I'll be here when you get back."

She arched an eyebrow, "that's all?"

"What do you want from me?" He asked, throwing his hands up, "I can't stop you, I can't make you want to let me come with you..." he frowned, falling back on the bed, "I'll just, I'll be here."

Pidge ran her hands through her hair, pulling it up with a hair tie, "do you want to go with me, then?"

"It's fine."

"Do you want to go with me, Keith?"

He glanced at her, nodding.

"Get your shoes on, Blade." Keith moved quickly, grabbing his boots and shoving them on and when he was done he reached out for her hand timidly. "I'm not going to yell at you, Keith," she said sliding her fingers through his and giving his hand a small squeeze, "stop being nervous. That's my job."

He chuckled, and pulled her close bending down and giving her a quick kiss, "yes ma'am." They were both were fairly quiet, working their way out of the Castle and across the grounds to a more secluded area.

They were halfway up a hill when Keith let out an annoyed groan, "I didn't know we were going for a hike."

Pidge grinned, her hands on her hips and breathing slightly heavy letting her head fall back and staring up at the starry sky, "almost there, Blade."

"Look," she whispered once they were at the top, reaching out and grabbing his chin adjusting his gaze. He saw a purple streak and let out a quiet gasp, "the locals were talking about it, some type of meteor shower from their surrounding atmosphere."

"Oh wow," Keith whispered.

"It's something," she agreed, leaning back against his chest and staring up at the falling sky. Keith ran his fingers through her ponytail, twisting a piece around his finger. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and held her close, "I used to dream of nights like this."

"Purple, falling sky?"

"No," she chuckled, letting her head fall against his shoulder and glancing up at him, "well, yeah, kinda. Just anything like this, anything in space."

"Ah," he whispered, squeezing her slightly, "I've dreamt of nights like this too."

"What?"

"Us. This." He bent to match her lips, brushing his over her's and nuzzling her cheek against his own. "I didn't know it was you, but this right here..."

"We can't do things like this if you die." She said, dragging her eyes back to the sky.

"You're right."

"So, stop." Katie's voice was soft, quiet... it quivered at the thought of losing Keith. "Just try to think a little bit, Keith, please?"

He dropped back to the flat rock, using it as a seat before pulling her to his lap. "I could do that," he nodded, watching her.

"I'd imagine so," she turned towards him, their eyes matched from their seat, "or else."

"What's the 'or else'?"

Pidge grinned and reached out, far too quickly for him to stop her, tickling his side, "I'll never stop."

"No!" He laughed, grabbing at her wrist and before they knew it they were rolling on the ground with giggles and laughs filling the air around them.

"Okay, okay! I give!" Katie cried some time later, tears in her eyes from the laughter, her hands up to defend herself. Keith had her pinned to the ground, straddling her midsection.

He dropped his hand with a wink, "that's what I thought." Pidge narrowed her eyes with a calculative look but before she could make her move Keith had both of her hands pinned above her head and was nose to nose with her, "don't do it Katie Holt."

"Keith!" She whined, "that's cheating."

"All's fair in love and war, or something like that?" She groaned at the corny line, shaking her head, "sorry," he chuckled and let her up free.

"Keith," she asked with her arms stretched out towards him, "I'm getting tired."

"I can tell," he grinned giving her a quick kiss before he got to his feet and had her off the ground, "let's get to bed, Green."

"Sorry I made us walk so far..." She muttered, moving around to his back and wrapping herself around him tightly.

"Worth it, Katie. Always worth it."

* * *

" **Keith, you** 're still here?!" Hunk asked, freezing at the entrance of the dining hall where Pidge and him were sharing breakfast. "I thought the blades already headed out?"

He looked up from his plate, lifting a shoulder, "just going to help around here a few days longer before I head back out there."

"Don't trust Lotor?" Hunk asked with a nod, "me either, this morning he said the goo was good."

Pidge looked over at Hunk with an exaggerated eye roll, "you like the goo, Hunk."

"I didn't when I first had it."

"He's been around this life before," Keith suggested, "don't forget who his father is. I'm sure he's had it before."

"Oh," Hunk nodded with wide eyes, "that makes sense."

Pidge laughed getting up to her feet, "c'mon Blade."

Keith got up and followed her, after a quick wave to Hunk, "training time, Katie?"

"You'll be pleased to know my fighting skills have not only improved but I'm pretty sure you're going to be begging for mercy."

Keith looked over with a hard laugh, the two of them were very competitive especially when it came to who was best between them. "We'll see, Green." He looked around the training room, securing the zipper of his black, skin tight outfit.

Pidge was putting her own gear on, trading it for her t-shirt and his jacket, once her green Paladin gear was in place she gave him a hard look, getting serious. "Let me know if I hurt you, Blade."

"Katie Holt," Keith mock whispered, "are you trash talking me?"

"It's not trash talk when it's a warning," she answered, hand flexed at her side.

"Katie!" He laughed again, enjoying himself far more than he thought he would. She fought back her own grin, "I like this side of you."

"Don't try to flatter me, Keith."

"Wouldn't dare," he promised, hand held up, "I'm on my best behavior, Green."

She hummed, clearly not trusting him, "let's do this." After what seemed like a far too serious warmup, and small gathering of a few of the rebels and the Paladins there was a bet being called out by Pidge, "winner takes the other one out for a date."

"You mean our first date, finally?" He chuckled, watching her brush her hair back. His fingers twitched wanting nothing more than to be the one that did that. He took a step closer without realizing it, watching her pull her hair up in a high, messy ponytail. He was close enough she was only arms length away when her eyes flashed to him and shot a kick, sending him flying back and her right after him knocking him back until his arm came up in defense and he was able to get away. He was laughing, trying to catch his breath, watching her smile, "that's cheating, Green."

"What was it? All's fair in love and war?"

Keith quirked an eyebrow, "I was taking it easy on you!"

Pidge gave the training staff a twirl, letting the end hit the mat with a loud bounce, "were you?"

Lance shared a look with Shiro, who was laughing with a small shrug.

"You don't think he'll hurt her, do ya?" Hunk whispered, "like not on purpose but this is getting pretty heated.

"They'll be fine," Matt spoke up, watching the makeshift fight play out. Laughing when he saw Keith reach up and unzip the top of his black spandex outfit, "I think I'm about to find out more about my sister than I want to.

Shiro chuckled, "you're telling me."

" _Keith_!" Katie hissed in shock, watching the spandex top strip from his arms and chest before landing a few feet away.

"Yes?" He had a shit-eating-grin on his face that was more than doing its job based on the way Pidge was blushing. He spun the training staff with one hand, taking half a step closer, "so next pin, plans the date?"

Katie cleared her throat, stepping back quickly, trying to keep as much distance between the two as she could.  _I'm going to kill him!_

"You got this, sis!" Matt called, and Pidge turned to look at him and as soon as she did a softer blow than she would have expected landed on her side.

"Shit," Shiro whispered, his eyes wide.

Keith had a semi-nervous look on his face but it fell by the wayside when Katie moved. She wrapped her hand around his training staff and gave it a hard jerk throwing him off balance before she swung her own staff towards his feet.

Keith caught himself on his knees. He heard both of the staffs hit the ground and then felt her arms wrap around his waist and grab him tightly. She was flushed and embarrassed clearly trying to fight through it with the way her hands grabbed at his bare chest, palms hard against his abs giving a grunt as she pushed off the ground to flip him.

Keith waited until he felt her balance falter against his back and rolled the two over, throwing his weight against her torso, "I hope you have something good planed, Green, I expect the works."

"Ha!" She breathed out, stretching her leg out and bringing her knee up into his back with a grinding push, "you better show me the world, Blade, I'm about kick your butt."

He laid into her easily, taking her ankle and giving it a pull. Pidge grunted, pushing through the fact he was shirtless -  _and, oh so warm and toned and fi..._ \- and dug her elbow into the mat, pushing off the ground slightly, getting his head in a headlock.

She locked her arms, breathing heavily and got him to his side, trying to maneuver over top of him. Keith looked up, going to use the training mirrors to his advantage. The first thing he saw was her face, though, calculative and hard staring down at Keith and trying to work herself to a position of power.  _I love her so much,_ he thought with a grin.

Keith twisted around, arching his hips and hearing her laugh, "bad move, Blade!" She exclaimed, making her way on top and quickly changing her hands to pin him down, "I just won!"

He met her look, putting a practiced frown in place, "You're quicker than I remember." He settled on, relaxing into the mat and when he did she eyed him slowly, blushing and scrambling to her feet.

"Yeah, well," she turned away heading towards the showers, "blame it on whatever you want, Blade, I won."

Keith tucked his hands behind his head watching her leave, "you shouldn't spoil her like that." Shiro scolded once the crowd cleared out, offering his hand.

"She beat me," Keith answered, taking the hand, "fair and square."

Shiro rolled his eyes and stepped back, "all you had to do was twist the other way and hook your leg through hers."

"Yeah, but now I get to show her how much she means to me," Keith smiled, grabbing his black top off the ground and slipping his arms through, "That's a win in my book."

Shiro sighed, "fine, I'll let it go." He glanced over, watching Keith zip the top up before speaking up, "if you need anything, for this, just let me know."

"Yeah?" Keith smiled, "I'll need a ship, just for a few hours."


End file.
